


Decorate

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: A (very) small late-night talk not long after Louis informs them that they are now in their new home and will not be returning to Paris.
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Kudos: 18





	Decorate

**Author's Note:**

> This was written March of 2016, this is the second Versailles fic I’ve done, and I’ve only just found it on my external hard drive, so I figured what the hell and have posted it here for you all to see, I’m not saying it’s any good, I know my writings suck, but I’m happy to be able to say it’s not sitting lost anymore.

“Are we not returning to Paris? I grow bored in this lodge that the dear King likes to call home.”

Chevalier whines as he twists the bed-sheet that is covering them with his free fingers, his other hand busy running through Philippe’s hair, hair he loves to touch any time of the day.

“No, we are not returning to Paris, my brother has plans for this place, grand plans as he calls them, the future he dreams of…”

The snort that comes from Philippe is low but still sounds loud in the quiet room, the candles casting warm shadows on the walls.

“Louis has had dreams of grand proportions since we were young, anything he fancied would always be made grander, mother called him mad a few times when we were young, but never to his face, not her dear Louis the boy King.”

Philippe rolled his eyes and yawned as he rolled over not moving his head from the chest of Chevalier, he sighed happily and closed his eyes.

“If we aren’t leaving this place, then I suggest we get someone to decorate this place you call your room, it’s dreary and Henrietta’s skill at it isn’t as wonderful as shall I say mine?”

Philippe laughed and started to trace soft circles onto the bare skin of Chevalier’s stomach, he was ready for sleep.

“Are you saying you would like to spend your time decorating my room instead of spending your time with me?”

Philippe felt the sharp tug on his hair and grinned as he lifted his head and turned to face Chevalier.

“We shall get someone else to decorate your room love; or let your wife Henrietta have her say on the matter, it’s not important what it looks like, I don’t spend much time looking at anything but you my darling.” 

Philippe shook his head and rolled his eyes leaning in for a kiss but pulled back quickly raising his brow and grinning before their lips could meet.

“But now that you have brought it up, I think it is a good idea, we should start now, what do you say, let’s go and look at some of the tapestries that came with us from Paris and see what should go in here.”

Chevalier whined again which made Philippe laugh.

“Or we could get some sleep and talk more about my room and my bed, and what you like about it in the morning?”

Quickly kissing Chevalier before he could say anything Philippe knew he had only heard the start of decorating his room here in their new home, he wondered why his brother had decided they would stay here and hoped he found out the reason behind it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even trying with titles anymore, summaries are just as bad, but I gave up years ago trying to think of titles for things I write, so it is what it is. 
> 
> Unless someone has a better idea for titles for my things, I’m all ears.


End file.
